


Good Riddance

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e18 Hollywood Babylon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene at the end of <i>Hell Hazers II: The Reckoning</i>. Or possibly one in the line of sequels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Riddance

"No more occult stuff, okay, Kendra? No more rituals, no more summonings, just _no more_."

"Cool it, Wendy. I know, all right? I'm done."


End file.
